Retorno
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Partiu e quando voltou, viu que seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado realidade. Talvez fosse tarde demais para se redimir. - ThirteenCameron - Para Janao q - Capitulo 4 online
1. Chapter 1

Parece que faz muito tempo que eu sabia escrever...

Essa fic contém relação entre duas garotas, se não gosta, não leia. Se ler e reclamar, morra. É, acho que é isso.

Essa é pra você, Jana s2

* * *

**Retorno**

**

* * *

**

_Partiu e quando voltou, viu que seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado realidade. Talvez fosse tarde demais para se redimir._

_

* * *

_

_Para a Jana, pelos nossos bons momentos._

_

* * *

_

Os ares pareciam diferentes naquela manhã. Não sabia explicar por que, mas sentia que a mudança do vento significava algo mais que uma pequena tempestade no fim da tarde. Quando deixou as malas no hotel após certificar-se de seu registro, voltou os olhos para o céu um pouco cinzento, relembrando do dia em que havia partido.

A lembrança depois de três anos era um pouco mais vaga, mas não significava que fosse menos dolorosa. Havia sido forte como nunca fora antes em sua vida, mostrando a House que aquela garotinha tola e apaixonada pelo chefe havia ficado enterrada em um passado muito distante. Só não sabia afirmar com certeza se fugir de tudo como fizera havia sido uma maneira corajosa de agir.

Bem, não importava agora que estava de volta. Talvez apenas não tivesse tido forças o suficiente para encarar seus próprios fantasmas interiores naquela ocasião, mas sentia que desta vez seria diferente.

Pouco sabia a respeito do que havia acontecido com sua velha equipe no Princeton Plainsboro, pois mal mantinha contato com eles. Decidiu que naquele dia faria uma visita ao hospital mesmo que um certo frio se instalasse em sua barriga diante dessa idéia.

- Bem, Cameron, agora que já está aqui, não adianta querer voltar. – disse para si mesma e respirou fundo. Já era hora de resolver certas pendências do passado e tocar sua vida para frente.

**X**

Suas mãos tremiam sob os documentos que segurava naquela manhã. Sentia que aos poucos todo o controle fugia-lhe do corpo, mas o ápice de seu desespero apareceu numa manhã prometida de segunda-feira, quando o copo de café escorregou entre seus dedos e atingiu o chão, espalhando suas gloriosas calorias e doses de cafeína para todo o lado.

Não soube dizer exatamente por que, mas viu o reflexo de sua mãe no líquido negro quando se agachou para limpar, ignorando os olhares curiosos sobre si.

- Está mais desastrada que o normal, Thirteen. – Chase comentou, aparentemente sem emoção alguma, enquanto voltava os olhos para a camisa respingada de café.

- Está mesmo tudo bem? – Foreman interpolou, ao que Taub desviou os olhos para a entrada, onde seu chefe, Gregory House – o próprio –, observava a cena em silêncio.

- Já disse que sim, foi apenas um acidente.

Taub reconhecia aquele olhar. Foreman e Chase também o reconheceram quando olharam na direção de seu chefe que, aparentemente entediado, girava agora a bengala entre os dedos, apoiando-se na perna boa. Era o olhar de quem estava se divertindo com a situação, o olhar de quem havia encontrado uma peça perdida do quebra-cabeça e estava prestes a encaixá-la. Remy Hadley, apelido Thirteen, cabelos castanhos, olhos claros e beleza descomunal, também conhecia aquele olhar. Talvez melhor do que qualquer outro.

- Está se drogando novamente enquanto leva garotas gostosas para sua casa, Thirteen? – disparou de repente, lançando a bola que tinha no bolso para Chase. O loiro agarrou-a no ar enquanto House se dirigia para a própria mesa após circular Thirteen.

Ela entreabriu os lábios como se quisesse responder isso de forma objetiva, mas House a interrompeu antes mesmo que pudesse iniciar sua defesa.

- Ah, me desculpe. Parece que me esqueci que seu amado está aqui. – deu um sorriso de escárnio olhando para Foreman. Se ele se irritou com o comentário, apenas limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, encolhendo os ombros e guardou a resposta dentro da própria mente. – Bem, não importa.

Prosseguiu House despreocupadamente.

- Não acho que seja isso, embora seja uma possibilidade deveras tentadora. E, claro, se for, as câmeras que paguei a Lucas para instalar, valerão muito a pena!

O sorriso dele era quase infantil quando jogou as pernas para o alto de sua mesa, empurrando os papéis para um canto qualquer.

- Câmeras? – exclamou ela, parecendo ligeiramente surpresa, embora não devesse. House era inteiramente capaz disso.

- Brincadeira. – o médico disse. – Mas bem, voltando à nossa gama de possibilidades...

- Vocês vão apenas esquecer e trabalhar nesse caso. – Cuddy lançou sobre o peito de House uma pasta, passando outras quatro idênticas para a mesa onde se encontravam Chase, Taub e Foreman.

- Olá para você também, Cuddy querida. Não é uma bela manhã que temos aqui? – apontou para o céu cinzento, ao que Cuddy fez um negativo com a cabeça.

- Você tem que cumprir as suas horas na clínica, estamos entendidos? – ela olhou de canto para Thirteen, vendo-a limpar o chão e suspirou. – É bom tomar mais cuidado, pois eu não trocarei esse carpete de novo, doutora Hadley. E se for preciso fazê-lo, descontarei cada centavo do seu salário.

- Sim. – concordou cabisbaixa e ergueu-se com o pano em mãos, jogando-o em um canto qualquer da sala. Sabia que contrariar Cuddy com aquele humor deveria ser terrível e estava simplesmente aérea demais para pensar nisso.

- Retomando meu raciocínio... – House fez menção de continuar e Hadley ergueu uma das mãos, abrindo a pasta.

- Temos um caso para resolver.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, esperando pela resposta de House. Ela não veio, mas ao invés disso, disse algo que fez todos olharem para a porta pela terceira vez naquele dia.

- Olá, Cameron.

Aquele não era um dia estranho?

**X**

Seus olhares se cruzaram assim que ergueu o rosto naquela direção. Hadley permaneceu em silêncio, sentindo as mãos trêmulas dentro dos bolsos do jaleco e não sabia se devia isso à sua doença ou a surpresa de ter Cameron de volta ao seu local de trabalho.

- Thirteen. – ouviu House dizer depois de um tempo.

- Sim?

- Suma daqui e não apareça até estar melhor. – disse de maneira frívola. – Com Cameron aqui, seus serviços são dispensáveis.

- Mas eu não... – Cameron tentou se manifestar.

- E você pode ir buscar meu café, Taub? Parece que a mão frouxa da Thirteen não me permitirá a primeira dose do dia.

Certamente, aquilo era uma provocação. E talvez por tudo o que tivesse acontecido naquela manhã, Hadley ergueu-se, lançou o avental nas mãos de Cameron e espalmou as mãos contra a mesa, saindo sem dizer uma palavra. Cameron olhou de House para a saída e suspirou.

- Você não devia agir assim com ela. – disse, saindo da sala sem nem mesmo cumprimentar seus antigos companheiros.

- Tome cuidado com ela! Pode acabar te levando para um beco escuro! – ouviu House dizer enquanto dobrava o corredor.

Certas coisas jamais mudariam.

**X**

- Doutora Hadley! Doutora Hadley! – Cameron chamou, seguindo-a pelos corredores do hospital até o elevador. Entretanto, antes que pudesse dizer mais algo, a porta se fechou em seu rosto.

- Eu não preciso da sua piedade. – Thirteen disse de maneira frívola.

Cameron inspirou o ar algumas vezes e decidida a não ser ignorada, desceu pela escadaria de incêndio até o andar térreo do hospital, deparando-se com Thirteen deixando o local.

É claro, pensava ela enquanto a seguia, que havia outros motivos para que Remy Hadley lhe ignorasse assim. Cameron mesmo podia pensar em vários enquanto corria para alcançá-la, o que de fato pareceu demorar muito, embora isso só fosse verdade na cabeça da médica.

- Dra. Hadley! – o último chamado fez com que Thirteen, já no estacionamento, se virasse em sua direção.

- Vou listar três motivos para que me deixe em paz, uma vez que não parece disposta a isso, Dra. Cameron:

1) House disse que você deveria ficar no meu lugar;

2) Eu disse a você que não quero sua piedade;

3) Tudo o que eu preciso é de um pouco de paz e não de alguém que fugiu e resolveu que era uma boa hora para voltar.

O terceiro motivo parecia ter atingido Cameron como um balde de água fria, pois a expressão que fez foi semelhante à expressão de horror que fazem as pessoas nos filmes de terror. Hadley, talvez irritada demais para perceber, apenas apertou os punhos com força e deu as costas para ela, tentando não demonstrar que tremia.

- E-eu sinto muito. – Cameron murmurou.

- Não sinta, você pode viver.

Muitas coisas passaram pela mente de Cameron quando viu Hadley entrar no carro e deixar sua vaga no Princeton Plainsboro para trás. Mas nenhuma delas parecia ser o suficiente para se redimir por tê-la usado daquela maneira antes de partir.

* * *

**N/A:**

Diferentemente das fics que vim postando até agora, essa é uma fic de capítulos, então por isso a dedicatória vai vir só no fim dela. Eu ainda não terminei a fic e tal, mas eu queria muito postar ela só porque eu não posto nada há um tempão. Essa é do tempo que eu ainda conseguia escrever ;;

Enfim. Eu não sei se a fic tá boa, mas ela basicamente faz um paralelo quando a equipe do House já foi formada e a Cameron resolveu voltar. Então não segue os mesmos padrões da série. Aqui, está mais focada na doença da Thirteen, mas eu não acho que precise especificar isso. Só espero que goste do presente, amor. Essa é só a primeira parte dele.

_**Reviews?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Parece que faz muito tempo que eu sabia escrever...

Essa fic contém relação entre duas garotas, se não gosta, não leia. Se ler e reclamar, morra. É, acho que é isso.

Essa é pra você, Jana s2

* * *

**Retorno**

* * *

_Partiu e quando voltou, viu que seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado realidade. Talvez fosse tarde demais para se redimir._

* * *

_Para a Jana, pelos nossos bons momentos._

_

* * *

_

As palavras de Hadley trouxeram consigo a tempestade que desaguou cinza dos céus. Cameron, ainda parada no estacionamento do hospital, encarava a esquina como se dela fosse surgir Hadley a qualquer momento, dizendo que aquilo tudo não passava de uma brincadeira, mas no fundo já não era mais tão ingênua para acreditar nessas coisas. Não mais.

Respirando fundo, jogou os cabelos loiros para trás e sentiu as gotas caírem grossas sobre seus ombros enquanto dividia-se entre caminhar para dentro do hospital e abrigar-se da chuva correndo o risco de deparar-se com House ou se seguia de volta para o hotel e em seguida para longe, o mais longe que pudesse dali.

Nenhuma daquelas opções pareciam ser fortes o suficiente para apagar de suas memórias as últimas palavras proferidas por Thirteen:

_"Não sinta, você pode viver."_

Era verdade, não era? Por mais que buscasse um motivo para se redimir por isso, nada parecia ser bom o bastante para justificar o fato de tê-la usado assim antes de partir. Queria dizer que sentia muito, mas isso adiantaria? Sabia que não era sua culpa o fato de a outra médica possuir Huntington e mesmo assim parecia sentir que todos os problemas dela agora eram culpa sua. Por sua irresponsabilidade.

Mas não era também ela que a havia procurado e seduzido outrora¹? Tudo estava confuso demais em sua mente para que pensasse com clareza. A buzina de um carro fez com que se sobressaltasse e olhou para o lado. Há quanto tempo estava ali para ver Wilson saindo do hospital com seu casaco?

O oncologista abriu a porta do carro e fez sinal para que Cameron entrasse. A loira, talvez cansada demais para pensar em algo, obedeceu tetricamente, mas em sua mente ecoavam apenas as palavras ditas pela médica que havia lhe largado em meio à tempestade que havia previsto apenas para o fim da tarde.

- Entendo que muitas pessoas queiram tomar chuva andando por aí, mas na porta de um hospital? Prevenindo-se contra a gripe, Dra. Cameron?

Cameron ergueu os olhos para Wilson e sorriu fracamente como se tentasse encontrar alguma graça na piada do médico. Ele pareceu perceber e riu baixinho, desviando o olhar.

- O que faz por aqui? Vi que entrou mais cedo na sala de House, ele já conseguiu acabar com seu humor para que decidisse vir aqui pra fora?

- Não foi bem algo que ele disse, mas algo que eu fiz. – murmurou e sem que se desse conta, Wilson seguia com o carro pela cidade.

- Mas esse 'algo' significa que House também está envolvido? – perguntou, voltando os olhos rapidamente para ela, sem nunca perder a atenção no transito.

- Quem sabe...

A resposta vazia de Cameron deixou o oncologista pensativo. Ele parou na vaga de um restaurante e jogou o próprio casaco sobre os ombros de Cameron para que não sentisse demais o frio lá de fora. Abriu o guarda chuva que se encontrava no banco de trás do carro e deu a volta, abrindo a porta para Cameron.

- Onde estamos?

- A três quadras do hospital, em um ótimo restaurante que abriu recentemente. Ninguém pode pensar de barriga vazia.

Cameron pensou seriamente em recusar, mas o olhar de Wilson tornava impossível uma resposta negativa. Derrotada, seguiu ao lado dele para dentro do restaurante, perguntando-se o motivo daquele interesse repentino dele por sua pessoa. Afinal, em todos os anos em que havia permanecido naquele hospital, pouco falara com ele, o que não significava que não o apreciasse enquanto médico E pessoa. Ele era bastante parecido consigo em certos aspectos.

Seguiram para dentro em silêncio e se sentaram em uma mesa mais reservada. Wilson passou os olhos lentamente pelo menu e fez seu pedido. Perdida em seus pensamentos, Cameron não notou quando o garçom falou consigo.

- E a moça?

_(Lembrava-se vagamente de ter saído do hospital às pressas. A despedida com House havia sido definitiva e tudo o que lhe vinha à mente agora era a idéia de simplesmente sair dali e começar uma nova vida em um lugar bem distante dali. _

_Seu casamento estava acabado, a admiração por seu antigo chefe destruída e se existia algo mais que lhe prendia naquele lugar, simplesmente não fazia diferença alguma naquele momento._

_Entre suspiros entrecortados, lembrou-se de ter ido até a própria casa fazer as malas e depois... ter ido a um bar onde Chase havia ficado bêbado dias antes de lhe contar a respeito da morte do ditador que havia causado._

_Depois da terceira taça, não se lembrava de muita coisa._

_- Dra. Cameron?_

_Vazio)_

- Dra. Cameron?

A voz de Wilson a trouxe para a realidade e Cameron balançou negativamente a cabeça, erguendo os olhos para ele.

- Hum? Me desculpe, o que foi? – perguntou, tentando manter a visão focada no médico.

- O garçom perguntou o que você vai querer. – repetiu e embora sua voz estivesse calma, Cameron notou a leve entonação de preocupação por trás dela.

- Ah, - abriu um sorriso sem jeito e passou os olhos rapidamente pelo menu, apontando um prato qualquer. – estava perdida em pensamentos, sinto muito.

- Notei. – Wilson murmurou, pedindo para si uma taça de vinho.

- Não vai mais trabalhar hoje? – Cameron questionou.

- Sim, mas não posso permitir que uma moça beba sozinha, não é?

Cameron chegou a pensar que Wilson seria um ótimo namorado, mas afastou rapidamente essa possibilidade.

- Obrigada. – murmurou.

Passaram alguns minutos conversando sobre trivialidades e sobre as mudanças que haviam ocorrido naqueles últimos anos, até que, cansada de dar voltas e voltas no mesmo lugar, Cameron ergueu os olhos para Wilson.

- Não me trouxe aqui apenas para um almoço casual, não é?

O médico, ligeiramente surpreso, deixou um suspiro pesado escapar de seus lábios, bebendo mais um gole da taça de vinho.

- Eu vi você discutindo com a Dra. Hadley no estacionamento.

As palavras de Wilson caíram como uma bomba nas mãos de Cameron. Em sua mente, um milhão de imagens passavam ao mesmo tempo enquanto tentava digerir a informação. Será que ele havia escutado algo comprometedor? Se havia, será que citaria isso? E por que estava se preocupando com coisas tão estúpidas?

- Foi apenas uma discussão de ex-colegas de trabalho. – disse Cameron, escondendo-se atrás da meia taça de vinho.

- Pela sua expressão quando ela foi embora, não me pareceu uma simples discussão. Eu as vi enquanto passeava com uma paciente pelo estacionamento e você ainda estava lá quando eu voltei.

Cameron sentia-se cada vez mais acuada, embora não entendesse os motivos para tal. Terminou a taça de vinho, ergueu-se e fez o que fazia de melhor:

- Eu preciso ir. Da próxima vez, fica por minha conta.

- Cameron! – Wilson tentou segurá-la, mas a médica já saía pela porta da frente.

Fugir parecia ser sempre a melhor opção para ela.

**X**

Hadley deixou as chaves do carro caírem sobre a mesa de centro e jogou-se no sofá olhando para as próprias mãos. Trêmulas. Não importava quantas vezes passasse por situações como aquelas, não se acostumaria ao fato de que estava simplesmente morrendo. Sozinha.

Todas as noites, enquanto olhava as estrelas da janela de seu quarto, pensava nisso. E todas as noites, sentia medo. Era comum, afinal. Mesmo assim, a idéia de definhar aos poucos e sem ninguém que segurasse sua mão parecia demasiado assustadora. Mas, como pensara certa vez no passado ao descobrir-se detentora dessa doença, era melhor morrer sozinha do que deixar esse fardo a alguém que sofreria quando partisse.

Havia tentado com Foreman e falhara miseravelmente chegando à conclusão de que não existia uma pessoa que fosse capaz de lidar com seu gênio. Por isso, naquela noite, quando encontrou Cameron no bar e a levou para seu apartamento, não se importou que ela lhe usasse desta maneira.

Na verdade, quando se deu por si – e isso apenas depois do segundo copo de vodka e uma taça de vinho – estava dentro da própria casa, repetindo uma atuação de meses atrás quando ainda se entregava à autodestruição.

Agora que parava para refletir com mais calma, o desespero daquele momento não parecia seu, mas da própria Cameron que, cansada de tudo e de todos, fugiu dos problemas correndo para perto de si. Não podia culpá-la por achar que seria mais fácil abandonar alguém que estava acostumada a deixar os outros para trás.

Suspirando, Thirteen ergueu-se e encheu o copo com vodka, tomando o conteúdo de uma só vez. Sequer sabia que horas eram, mas não achava que importava de fato. O único relógio que contava agora era aquele que a levaria para a própria morte.

Sem que percebesse, deixou-se embalar no sono, ainda segurando o copo entre os dedos.

_(Tudo girava ao seu redor. A sala era branca e ao que tudo indicava, estava no hospital. Seu corpo não se movia; estava pesado. Aos poucos, a vista foi acostumando-se à claridade e finalmente descobriu-se cercada por médicos. Eles sussurravam palavras de lamento, mas não existia um único consolo. Ninguém estava lá._

_'Tão jovem e morrendo sozinha...'_

_'Ouvi dizer que a mãe tinha a mesma doença e que ela a menosprezou. Foi bem merecido.'_

_'É mesmo?'_

_Seus olhos vagavam para os rostos dos médicos e então descobria que um deles, o mais sorridente de todos, era Gregory House. Diferente dos demais, os olhos azuis de House a encaravam com a profundidade de um oceano. Era capaz de enxergar o sorriso por trás da máscara cirurgiã através daqueles olhos._

_'Eu não disse que quase morrer não muda nada? E como é morrer sozinha, Thirteen?'_

_Como é... morrer sozinha?)_

O copo estilhaçou-se no chão antes que obtivesse a resposta para essa pergunta. Seu coração batia muito rápido no peito e, ainda assustada, tocou a mão no chão, fazendo um corte profundo nesta por causa dos cacos.

- Droga! – bradou, vendo o sangue escorrer por seu braço e manchar a manga da camisa.

Ergueu-se rapidamente de onde estava e foi até a cozinha em busca de um pano para estancar o ferimento.

Que tipo de sonho era aquele afinal?

Ainda respirando rápido, Hadley fez um curativo em sua mão e recolheu os cacos. Algumas gotas de sangue manchavam o assoalho e ela suspirou, lembrando-se da vez em que House fora ameaçado por um paciente insano. Salvara-o naquela ocasião, mas em sua mente estava a certeza de que havia feito aquilo unica e exclusivamente pelo prazer de correr perigo. Mas lembrou-se também que foi naquela ocasião que escolheu viver ao invés de morrer.

Seu corpo estremeceu de leve e Hadley levou as mãos à cabeça, deslizando pela parede até cair sentada no chão. As lágrimas foram uma conseqüência do desespero que tomou conta de si naquele momento, e incapaz de articular uma única palavra de consolo a si mesma, chorou. Sozinha. Como sempre esteve. Como sempre estaria dali para frente.

* * *

**N/A:**

Tem realmente MUITO tempo que esse capítulo tá escrito. Acho que pelo menos uns 7 ou 8 meses, mas eu nunca tive assim muita coragem pra entrar no fanfiction só pra postar. Lembrei agora quando fui postar a elos e bem, aproveitei e vim pra postar o segundo capítulo dessa aqui.

Agora as coisas vão começar a desenrolar um pouco, pra que se compreenda o que se passa na cabeça da Hadley após ela cair em desespero outra vez.

Eu gosto particularmente de trabalhar com esse lado dela, mas acho que isso se deve unica e exclusivamente ao fato de eu ser muito paga pau.

No próximo capítulo as coisas começam a ficar melhores. Agora que to de férias da faculdade, devo tomar vergonha na cara e voltar pra vida ativa do fanfiction.

Desculpa por te fazer esperar tanto, Jana. Amo você demais, minha deusa (L)

_**Reviews?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Parece que faz muito tempo que eu sabia escrever...

Essa fic contém relação entre duas garotas, se não gosta, não leia. Se ler e reclamar, morra. É, acho que é isso.

Essa é pra você, Jana s2

* * *

**Retorno**

**

* * *

**

_Partiu e quando voltou, viu que seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado realidade. Talvez fosse tarde demais para se redimir._

_

* * *

_

_Para a Jana, pelos nossos bons momentos._

_

* * *

_

A garoa ainda caía fina quando saiu do restaurante. Não entendia exatamente por que estava fugindo ou do quê fugia. As palavras de Wilson pareciam ter surtido alguma espécie de efeito em sua mente _(e alma?)_ que não sabia explicar. A conversa que havia tido com Hadley sequer podia ser chamada de discussão – talvez nem mesmo uma conversa. Ouvira calada e sem nenhum direito de defesa, ela acusar-lhe de tê-la usado, mas no passado ela mesma não tinha feito isso?¹

Sim, Cameron lembrava-se muito bem da noite em que a havia levado para casa como um ato de solidariedade e... três ou quatro taças de vinho depois, estavam com metade das roupas a caminho da cama de Hadley. Na ocasião, a única coisa que conseguia articular na própria mente, é que Remy Hadley tinha mãos quentes e olhos extremamente sedutores.

Suspirou, sentindo o rosto corar levemente. Mesmo que fugir fosse sua especialidade, resolveu que desta vez encararia o problema de frente e sem pensar. Tomou um táxi para o endereço que havia decorado sem dificuldades. Cerca de sete minutos depois, os nós de seus dedos batiam contra a porta de Thirteen.

**X**

Parecia difícil retornar ao mundo real depois de mergulhar tão profundamente na própria consciência, mas ao escutar o barulho da porta, Thirteen esforçou-se para ficar de pé e olhou-se no espelho do quarto. Via olheiras profundas em seus olhos que não estavam ali desde que parara de se drogar.

(As batidas persistiam, não queria atender ninguém)

Lavou o rosto e encarou a mão enfaixada. Uma dor incômoda se instalava pouco acima da têmpora, persistente. Tanto quanto as batidas em sua porta. Quem diabos poderia ser para ser tão insistente? Algum vendedor? Em um apartamento? Decidiu que não atenderia nem mesmo se fosse House lhe implorando de joelhos para que voltasse.

(Mas a pessoa insistia)

- Inferno... – praguejou e caminhou na direção da porta a passos silenciosos para que não chamasse a atenção. Olhou através do olho mágico e arqueou as sobrancelhas ao ver quem estava do outro lado. Por algum motivo que não compreendia, seu coração disparou e deu um passo para trás, sendo traída pelo próprio movimento.

- Hadley? – disse a voz ao outro lado. – É você? Sei que está aí, me deixe entrar.

Hadley abaixou o olhar para o assoalho e sentiu vontade de gritar palavrões, mas apenas limitou-se a respirar fundo.

- Vá embora, nossa conversa já está encerrada.

- Deixe-me entrar, por favor. – repetiu Cameron.

- Não há mais nada para conversarmos, eu já disse.

- Se estou aqui, é porque há.

E talvez fossem os olhos, ou o jeito como Cameron falou naquele instante, mas antes que pudesse perceber, Hadley estava destrancando a porta e dando passagem a ela.

- Estava chorando...? – ouviu ela perguntar, segundos depois de fechar a porta. Os olhos claros ainda possuindo uma tonalidade levemente avermelhada, não permitiam que Hadley escondesse a verdade da outra médica.

- É claro que não. – mentiu. – O que quer comigo?

'_Me desculpar'_, pensou Cameron.

- Conversar.

- Seja breve.

Se encararam em silêncio como se fossem duas estranhas. Os olhos de Thirteen, embora levemente avermelhados, ainda eram tomados por aquele desprezo que se tornara tão comum na presença de Cameron. Podia estar acostumada a deixar as pessoas para trás, mas isso certamente não a incluía na própria lista.

Isso era tão incomum quanto repetir atuações, pensava. E ferira seu orgulho de tal forma que achava que não se recuperaria novamente. Já lhe bastava ter sido abandonada uma vez, simplesmente não suportava ter que passar por isso novamente e encarar a causadora disso.

Sentia vontade de dizer algo a Cameron, mas não perderia a disputa de olhares. A dor incômoda permanecia acima de sua têmpora como o tic-tac incessante de um relógio cuco. Aquilo estava lhe matando por dentro.

Mas o que Cameron deveria dizer? Durante o percurso até a casa de Hadley, pensara em perguntar o motivo daquele desprezo, mas ao encará-la ali, com os olhos vermelhos e levemente marejados, via-se incapaz de fazê-lo.

- E-eu... – Cameron começou, desviando os olhos para o chão.

- Você...? – Hadley estreitou os olhos, levando uma das mãos até a testa a tentativa de amenizar um pouco a dor.

Os olhos alcançaram a mão cortada e as gotas de sangue no chão.

- O que aconteceu aqui, Hadley? – cortou o próprio pensamento. Os cacos não estavam mais no chão, mas Cameron podia visualizar a cena em sua mente ao notar a garrafa de vodka ainda repousada sobre a mesa.

- Não é da sua conta. – rebateu, dando um longo suspiro. – Será que não pode voltar em outro momento?

- É a doença, não é? – Cameron persistiu. – Está piorando.

- Como deveria acontecer. – Thirteen apoiou-se na parede, cansada daquelas perguntas. De tudo. Sentia apenas a têmpora pulsar e uma sensação de mil agulhas penetrando sobre ela a cada tentativa de consolo ou de desculpas que Cameron buscava lhe dar.

- Mas a estimativa era maior, eu me lembro de...

O olhar ferino de Hadley fez com que Cameron parasse de falar. Apenas naquele momento parecia ter notado como a dor era visível nos olhos da outra médica. Chegou a sentir um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando ela avançou sobre si, e sem aviso prévio tomou seus lábios num beijo voraz.

Se lhe perguntassem quando o choque passou e começou a retribuir o beijo, não saberia responder. A única certeza que permanecia em sua mente era a certeza de que nada daquilo havia sido previamente planejado. Tudo o que (pensara que) queria era desculpar-se por sua negligência e seguir com sua vida, mas parecia perder as forças toda vez que aqueles lábios repousavam sobre os seus. Era como um veneno viciante que descia lentamente por sua boca, tomando conta de seu corpo inteiro.

Seus olhos se entreabriram lentamente quando os dentes mordiscaram levemente seu pescoço, arrancando suspiros sôfregos e cinco minutos depois, estava sem a blusa, sendo lançada firmemente contra a cama.

As mãos _(sempre as mãos)_ se fecharam sobre seus pulsos enquanto os olhos claros de Hadley encaravam os seus profundamente. Tentando decifrar aquele olhar, Cameron não viu nada além de uma garotinha perdida que não sabia mais o que fazer. A personificação do desespero, pensou.

O som da respiração das duas parecia ser o único som presente no mundo naquele momento. Os dedos trêmulos de Hadley soltaram seus pulsos lentamente enquanto uma mancha vermelha formava-se sobre o curativo recém-feito.

Em um gesto impensado, Cameron estendeu uma das mãos e a deslizou pelo rosto de Thirteen. Os olhos da outra médica se fecharam e ela aproveitou aquele carinho como se não tivesse aquela sensação há muito tempo. De alguma forma, Cameron sentia o mesmo.

E chegou a pensar que a magia daquele momento se quebraria quando Thirteen entreabriu os olhos e em seguida os lábios, mas antes que as palavras estilhaçassem aquela lembrança de sua mente, Cameron repousou o indicador sobre a boca de Hadley.

- Shh... – sussurrou e vendo os olhos de Thirteen, a sempre tão forte Thirteen, encherem-se de lágrimas, sentou-se a puxando para um abraço. – Está tudo bem agora, você não está mais sozinha...

'_Você não está mais sozinha.'_

Essas palavras ecoaram na mente de Hadley, reavivando o sonho e a maneira fria com a qual havia tratado sua mãe. Tudo isso misturou-se em um turbilhão de emoções e sem que notasse, as primeiras lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto enquanto retribuía o abraço de Cameron.

A outra médica, sem saber exatamente o que dizer, apenas acariciou os cabelos e a nuca de Thirteen, deixando que ela chorasse tudo o que precisava chorar. Agora sentia o peso de seu egoísmo por tê-la usado daquela maneira. Suspirando baixinho, fechou os dedos em sua nuca e beijou carinhosamente o topo de sua cabeça.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – murmurou.

Thirteen, incapaz de elaborar uma resposta, limitou-se a chorar como nunca chorara antes na frente de alguém. Só esperava que aquilo tudo não passasse de uma mentira. A solidão doía demais para que pudesse suportar agora. Doía demais.

* * *

¹ - Refere-se a Reflexos, uma fic que eu escrevi tem algum tempo onde as duas ficam juntas ao invés de a Hadley ir pra casa pegar a loira.

* * *

**N/A:**

Os capítulos dessa fic deveriam ser, basicamente, maiores. O problema é que eu sempre acabo chegando em uma determinada parte que exige uma pausa. O próximo capítulo, que já está meio encaminhado, também é curto. E, acredito eu, todos os outros também serão. Essa fic não foi feita pra ser muito longa, eu penso que em oito capítulos, no máximo dez, eu consigo encerrá-la do jeito que eu quero.

Espero que estejam gostando até aí. Foi um atrevimento e tanto fazer essa long. Espero que goste, Jana, porque sua opinião é a mais importante aqui. Amo você s2

_**Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Parece que faz muito tempo que eu sabia escrever...

Essa fic contém relação entre duas garotas, se não gosta, não leia. Se ler e reclamar, morra. É, acho que é isso.

Essa é pra você, Jana s2

* * *

**Retorno**

* * *

_Partiu e quando voltou, viu que seu maior pesadelo havia se tornado realidade. Talvez fosse tarde demais para se redimir._

* * *

_Para a Jana, pelos nossos bons momentos._

* * *

_ (Ela estava sozinha no balcão do bar. Foi assim que a avistou naquele dia, sozinha, desolada como se todo o mundo tivesse desabado bem em cima de suas costas. A taça na qual ela tamborilava os dedos estava vazia, mas o barman prestativo logo a encheu._

_Thirteen demorou algum tempo para reconhecer a loira,mas quando o fez, aproximou-se dela e tocou seu ombro, embora não fosse muito adepta a repetir atuações._

_- Dra Cameron?_

_Ela demorou algum tempo para erguer o rosto, e pareceu demorar ainda mais para reconhecê-la. Quando o fez, sorriu do jeito sempre dócil, embora com um acréscimo de 30 por cento de álcool, obrigada._

_- Ah, Dra. Hadley... não sabia que costumava vir aqui._

_Mesmo sua voz estava embargada._

_- Você não deveria ficar aqui assim dessa maneira. Vai acabar sendo uma presa fácil para esses chacais. Venha._

_Sua mão se fechou sobre o braço dela e Thirteen deixou a conta paga com o barman, antes de carregá-la para longe dali. Não estava acostumada a repetir atuações, e nem achou que fosse fazê-lo. Pela primeira vez, estava apenas fazendo uma boa ação com uma colega de trabalho._

_- Dra. Hadley? – a voz ainda embargada cheirava a álcool e menta._

_- Sim?_

_- Está muito bonita esta noite. – ela sorriu. O sorriso de um chacal pronto para pegar sua presa. Um sorriso que Hadley não notou, embora estivesse acostumada a esboçá-lo para outras mulheres._

_Pelo menos achava que estava apenas fazendo uma boa ação)_

Foi o barulho de um trovão que a despertou quando a noite já caía alta. Seu braço direito deslizou pela cama, mas tudo o que encontrou foram lençóis vazios. Um riso leve de escárnio escapou pelos seus lábios e Hadley respirou fundo.

_'Não achou mesmo que ela estivesse falando a verdade, não é?'_

Seus olhos se entreabriram e Hadley viu o clarão de um relâmpago tingindo o céu de roxo. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre o tecido da cama e ela decidiu que não se levantaria tão cedo – talvez nunca mais.

- Achei que só acordaria pela manhã. – uma voz a tirou de seus devaneios, e Thirteen apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos para encarar Allison Cameron recostada sobre o batente.

- E eu não achei que te veria aqui ainda. – ela murmurou. – Da outra vez, fugiu antes do amanhecer.

Cameron sorriu, e Hadley sentou-se sobre a cama, sentindo-se ligeiramente zonza, embora o efeito da ressaca já estivesse passando.

- Eu te disse que não fugiria agora. – Cameron aproximou-se e sentou-se na beirada da cama, embora ainda um pouco distante da jovem médica. – Da outra vez eu... não pude ficar, mas agora não tenho mais motivos para me esconder, Hadley.

Os olhos claros de Remy Hadley percorreram o assoalho e depois se voltaram para Cameron, decididos.

- Eu não quero que tenha pena de mim. Pude lidar com isso durante toda minha vida, e não é agora que vou precisar de alguém.

Era mentira, mas ninguém precisava saber disso. Não lidaria bem com a situação sozinha, mas a compaixão de Cameron era a última coisa que queria no momento, e conhecia a outra médica o suficiente para saber que ela abriria mão de tudo por causa de seu sofrimento, como havia feito no passado com seu primeiro marido.

- Não é por pena, quero estar com você. – Cameron concluiu, aproximando-se mais de Thirteen, e segurou a mão que não estava cortada. Thirteen riu da doçura dela.

- Sabe o que está dizendo, Cameron? Que quer ficar com outra mulher? – suas sobrancelhas se arquearam, enquanto a encarava com descrença.

Para Hadley sempre fora muito fácil tomar aquele caminho, já que começara cedo com aquelas experiências. Ainda quando cursava o ensino médio havia dado seu primeiro beijo em uma garota durante uma festa do pijama na casa de uma amiga, e de fato achara muito divertido seguir por aquele caminho, embora também gostasse de homens.

Era uma mulher atraente e sabia disso, o que tornava ainda mais interessante ir atrás de outras mulheres. Era um desafio que sempre estava disposta a vencer, e Cameron, na época, havia sido sua grande conquista, embora agora admitisse que a tinha usado somente para se esquecer que também tinha sido usada na época.

- Sei o que estou dizendo.. – sua voz saiu ligeiramente hesitante, e os olhos ferinos de Hadley não deixaram essa informação passar.

- Ah, sabe?

Talvez para se defender de ser ferida novamente, Thirteen a estivesse tratando com tanto escárnio. Suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente, mas ela tentava ocultar isso. Tinha chorado na frente de Cameron, e isso não era algo que pudesse perdoar com tanta facilidade assim.

Cameron ergueu os olhos claros para ela. Podia ter fugido muitas vezes no passado e podia também ter sido muito intimidada, mas se continuasse a deixar isso acontecer, Hadley estaria certa e ela não seria nada além da antiga Cameron, medrosa e certinha, sempre pronta para ajudar os fracos e oprimidos. Suas mãos se fecharam sobre o _jeans_ azul que usava e sua expressão tornou-se séria como raramente ficava.

- Não, mas eu estou disposta a arriscar.

Hadley entreabriu os lábios para dar uma resposta para a médica, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, sentiu os lábios dela pousarem sobre os seus e seu corpo atingir o colchão. Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente em surpresa, mas por algum motivo, deixou suas dúvidas para outro momento e aprofundou o beijo, rolando com ela sobre a cama. A mão que não estava machucada, lhe tocou o rosto e desceu pelo pescoço, fazendo um arranhão leve enquanto Cameron se ocupava em desabotoar os botões da camisa que Hadley agora usava.

Em outro momento, Cameron talvez tivesse tentado negar esse seu lado, mas agora queria apenas arriscar-se como a própria Hadley estava acostumada a se arriscar. Quando partira, disposta a fugir de tudo, não pretendia mais voltar, no entanto a imagem da jovem médica sempre aparecia em seus sonhos como uma espécie de assombração. Inicialmente, Allison achou que aquilo se devia à culpa de tê-la deixado, mas muito depois de deixar de ter sonhos com Chase para tê-los com Hadley, deduziu que aquilo deveria estar muito além de culpa. Era algo mais forte, mais intenso que isso.

Intenso como aquela noite.

Os olhos de Hadley se entreabriram e a camisa deslizou por seus ombros atingindo o chão. Vestia apenas o sutiã preto e a calça, visto que já estava descalça desde que adormecera. Não estava tão acostumada a repetir atuações, e sua cabeça agora estava um pouco confusa com tudo o que havia acontecido. Depois de Foreman, ninguém mais havia insistido em procurá-la daquela maneira, e ela própria havia fugido dele para que pudesse continuar solitária em sua dor. Mas o mesmo não acontecia com Cameron, e o fato de ela continuar insistido mesmo depois do gelo que havia lhe dado fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais confusa do que já estava.

- Tem certeza? – Hadley perguntou, a mão apoiando-se sobre o colo da outra médica, descendo por entre os seios e tocando-lhe a barriga.

Cameron acompanhou o caminho da mão dela, trêmula, e apesar disso tão firme, tão carinhosa e tão certa daquilo que queria. Acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Cameron também queria ter essa certeza.

Hadley então sentou-se sobre o colo dela e puxou-a para sentar-se na cama. Puxou sua blusa para cima e tirou-a, jogando-a num canto qualquer do quarto. Suas duas mãos repousaram sobre o rosto dela, a testa recostada sobre a testa de Allison. As duas se olharam por um momento, os reflexos dos próprios olhares se refletindo infinitamente.

Se beijaram enquanto a chuva continuava batendo contra a janela, as línguas entrelaçando-se enquanto vasculhavam cada canto das bocas pequenas. Thirteen deitou Cameron cuidadosamente sobre o colchão e tirou seu sutiã, a mão esquerda tocando-lhe o seio suavemente, enquanto as mãos de Cameron desciam pelas costas dela, deixando pequenos feixes vermelhos.

Despiu-a do sutiã, enquanto gemidos baixos eram abafados pelo beijo de Hadley. Sentia que ficaria sem ar a qualquer momento, mas recusava-se a afastar-se, sentindo que qualquer coisa que fizesse poderia estragar aquele momento que era só delas e de mais ninguém.

Algum tempo depois, Hadley afastou os lábios dos dela, deixando-os conectados por um fio de saliva. Ambas sorriram daquilo, fazendo caretas de nojo, e Hadley desceu os lábios lentamente pelo pescoço dela, fazendo uma trilha até seus ombros. Cameron sentiu um arrepio subir-lhe da ponta dos dedos dos pés até o último fio de cabelo e pressionou as unhas contra as costas da outra médica quando ela lhe mordiscou o mamilo suavemente.

Os beijos de Hadley desciam lentamente para a barriga de Cameron, e ela já desabotoava seu _jeans_ quando escutou o celular tocar. O olhar das duas encontrou-se como se perguntassem de qual delas era o celular e ambas se levantaram em busca de seus aparelhos.

- A-alô? – Hadley atendeu ao telefone, respirando fundo.

_- Achei que teria que mandar uma ambulância buscá-la, Thirteen._ – a voz de House soou cínica através da linha do telefone.

- O que quer? – a médica coçou os olhos com as costas da mão.

_- Uma cabeça pensante. Esses homens estão me levando à loucura com suas idéias estúpidas._ – ao fundo, Thirteen pôde ouvir a reclamação dos rapazes, mas ignorou o fato.

- Eu estou ocupada agora. – ela olhou de canto para Cameron, sentada sobre sua cama. Seus olhares se encontraram novamente.

_- É, aposto que é muito divertido brincar com uma bombinha de asma. Venha para cá, vou precisar de alguém que monitore o paciente nas próximas doze horas, e acredito que já esteja bem descansada._

- Mas eu.. – ouviu-se apenas a linha muda do celular. Hadley respirou fundo, jogando aparelho sobre a poltrona e olhou para Cameron.

- House. – Cameron disse, um sorriso fraco esboçando-se em seu rosto.

- House. – Hadley concluiu, enquanto a encarava.

- Vai ter que ir, não é? – a médica perguntou, enquanto buscava suas roupas para vestir-se.

- Doze horas de monitoramento em um paciente. Tudo o que eu queria para esta noite. – Hadley fez um muxoxo, enquanto se vestia.

- Nos vemos depois então? – Cameron perguntou com certo receio.

- Claro. – Hadley respondeu, ao mesmo tempo que uma idéia passava por sua mente. Não gostava de ser interrompida. – A não ser que... – um sorriso se abriu em seus lábios enquanto ela olhava para Cameron. A loira pareceu ligeiramente confusa quando Hadley pegou sua mão. – Vamos, temos uma longa noite pela frente.

- H-hey! – Cameron tentou dizer algo, mas antes que pudesse, as duas estavam vestidas a caminho do Princeton Plainsboro. De alguma forma, Cameron tinha certeza de que estavam indo direto para uma grande confusão...

* * *

**N/A:**

Acredito que esse capítulo tenha sido um pouco mais esclarecedor que os anteriores, e eu gostei de escrevê-lo, tanto pela parte em que elas se pegam quanto pelo psicológico. Gosto bastante de desenvolver isso. Enfim, espero que estejam gostando da fic, eu adoro escrevê-la.

Acho que é só isso desta vez.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
